


Christmas rant 2k18

by The_Boy_In_All_The_Fandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Christmas, Depression, FML, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Rants, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boy_In_All_The_Fandoms/pseuds/The_Boy_In_All_The_Fandoms
Summary: This will just be a rant about how shitty my christmas has been today,  im posting this because i feel like i wanna put it somewhere but im not comfortable letting people in my real life hear whats going on... I just dont wanna bother anyone with this.





	Christmas rant 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty life rant and i will start with a preface, my online name i like to use is wyatt (not my real first name) im a trans guy and my family dosent give a shit about that and thats not what this is about, this is a rant about how my day has gone. (Im writting this late on christmas day btw)

Today has been pretty shit.

Honestly i havent liked christmas since my grandpa died and my parents started to get more toxic and abusive, im 15 and have called child services a million times but they dont give a rats ass about anyone so im not gonna be able to leave till im 18.

I knew that we werent getting presents this year and although i hate being materialistic, its pretty sad waking up on christmas morning knowing none of your friends or family got you anything this month, my family dosent do birthday gifts so this was my only shot if i wanted something. Even if i had wanted anything this year we cant afford it.  
I got cussed out by my oldest bro who is 23 i think and lives in my hometown 1400 miles away, he told me i wasnt fucking listening to him because his phone broke.  
Ive been depressed all day because im stuck with my toxic and abusive bio 'family'. I know i dont have room to complain and i feel like shit for even posting this but i wanna get it out. Im crying right now because im a terrible person and at multiple points today i wished i were and orphan so that i could easily explain to people why i dont like the holidays and why im not getting presents or spending time with family.

I just wish something good would happen, someone nice and finacially stable could whisk me away into a life where i accually feel like people love me and treat me like a human being with opinions and goals and dreams.

Im gonna stop writting soon, my arms ache horribly. I broke my right collarbone in october and it isnt fully healed but my parents said they didnt wanna take me to doctor appointments anymore so i have a feeling it wont heal quite right.....im really depressed arent i? Im a pit of self deprecation with a heap of attention seeking on top, thanks for readin' i guess. Bye.

 

-Wyatt Maxwell (my online name)


End file.
